Beso congelado Con sabor a pétalos de rosa
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Brick Him un chico sin sutileza a si lo describía la chica rosada de las powerpuff girls z Blossom o mejor dicho Momoko Akatsutsumi …Hasta ese día


Este One-shot no tiene nada que ver con el fic -Me matarías si te cuento- emmm hace un tiempo tenia escrito este fic pero no sabia si subirlo , pero bueno disfrútenlo ;)

* * *

**Brick Him un chico sin sutileza a si lo describía la chica rosada de las powerpuff girls z Blossom o mejor dicho Momoko Akatsutsumi …Hasta ese día**

**Ese dia el líder de los Rowdyruff boys quedo con sus hermanos y las super tontas encontrarse en la heladería del centro de Tokio, ya que les tocaba practicar la obra La bella y la bestia en otras palabras "la porquería de obra" que decía Butch , lo peor es que quedo seleccionada para "el gran dia"osea un disparate de feria estudiantil….¿ Porque con las super tontas y no con otras chicas? Sencillo ese dia fueron a salvarle el trasero a la ciudad y cuando volvieron ya estaban los grupo exactos, que mas remedio que soportar a esas chicas que no toleran que a sacarse una F , Him los mata si llegaran a reprobar**

- se están tardando- decía el pelirrojo

**Bueno el puede tolerar a Kaoru ya que es muy callada y cuando habla es porque es algo que si es de interés, Miyako es educada y perseverante, y a cambio estaba Momoko, "su contraparte" es muy insoportable, enamoradiza, infantil y siempre le buscaba conversación .Iba a matar a sus hermanos por demorarse.**

-¡BRIICK!- Grito la susodicha con su llamativo lazo rojo que se estaba acercando poco a poco corriendo

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿dónde están los demás?- decía un serio Brick

-Amargado- Susurro Momoko- Ah los demás no podrán venir, Kaoru y Butch tienen entrenamiento de soccer, Miyako de piano , y Boomer de artes y pinturas, No quieren fallar en el gran dia- dijo Momoko sin respirar, con su expresión de niña parlanchina

**Brick podría llamarse hipócrita, pero si algo le gustaba de Momoko eran sus expresiones, le gustaba como las palabras salían de sus labios y las expresara con todo su cuerpo , era muy gracioso y adorable**

-¿Porque no dices nada?, ¿tengo algo en la cara?- decía una gruñona Momoko

-No, no tienes… ¿Porque mis hermanos no me dijeron nada?- decía Brick serio

-Butch dijo que le ibas a arrancar el pejelagarto y Boomer dijo que te tenia miedo –decía Momoko

-Mmm ya veo entonces me voy-decia Brick apunto de marchase pero algo lo detuvo jalándole la manga

-idiota- susurro Momoko triste- vine hasta aquí en darte una noticia que tus hermanos no son capaces de darte, al menos invítame a algo decía Momoko con la cabeza abajo

-Mmm , solo un helado … uno que no te engorde glotona-decia un divertido Brick , pues la chica tuvo la molestia en ir

Okay- decía Momoko alegre

_Brick pov_

_Ya llevamos más de30 minutos y no ha escogido un sabor de helado , si hay demasiados y muy raros no me apetece ninguno_

Quiero este Brick- Señalo Momoko a un sabor de helado muy raro para Brick

Pues pídeselo a la camarera-decia Brick

Señorita, me hace el favor y me trae este sabor de helado en un cono-decia una Momoko alegre

¿Algo más?- decía la camarera

No nada más, gracias-dijo Momoko

Bueno, sale un cono de petalos de rosa- decía la señorita al heladero

¿Pétalos de rosa? enserio Momoko te dará una indigestión- decía un burlón Brick

Hay que probar lo nuevo no crees, te puede llegar a gustar

No lo probare y nunca lo hare

A que si lo probaras

No no lo ha…-pero Brick fue interrumpido por una chillosa voz

Brick mi amor , mi cielo , como estas, que haces, porque estas aquí y con esta, están en una cita y eres mucho para eso-decía Himeko señalando a Momoko

Largo de aquí- decia un gruñon Brick que ya estaba molesto por la presencia de la pelirroja rizada-estorbaaaas

Mi amor no digas eso somos tal para cual-decia Himeko llorando

Su pedido señorita-decia la camarera entregándole el cono de helado a Momoko

Gra..cias-**decia Momoko impactada, ese helado .. por el color y el aroma que le transmitia le recordaba su niñez cuando la llevaban al parque suspadres a ver como caian las hojas de los arboles de cerezo…jamas habrá un recuerdo sin igual..-Momoko decidio probar el helado y quedo mas atónita de lo que estaba , sabia a petalos de rosa, no era desagradable era muy delicioso y raro**

Prefieres estar con la desabrida de Akatsusutmi-decia Himeko

Si-decia Brick muy serio

Momoko estubo sorprendida, ¿Brick diciendo eso? Si ahce un momento al odiaba.

Pues no me ire hasta que aceptes tener una cita conmigo-decia Himeko

**Momoko estubo viendo tal escenita Himeko jalando del brazo de Bricks suplicandole, y Brick ya cansado de decirle no mientras ella come su helado, dicen que los favores se devuelven por dos y ya sentia lastima de Brick,entonces.. ¿Por qué no darle un pequeñito empujon? Para que Himeko se fuera…**

**Y sin pensar mas se paro de su asiento mientras Brick y Himeko la quedaron mirando,Momoko se acerco a Brick…este confundido y ella decidida y sin mas unio sus labios con los de el haciendo movimientos tiernos y lentos para transmitirle el sabor de petalos de rosa, Brick poco a poco va abriendo su boca para profundizar su beso, ninguno de ellos se habia dado cuenta que Himeko se habia ido furiosa de ese lugar gritandoles de que se iban a juro que no habria recuerdo mas hermoso que el de ese dia de su niñez , pero ahora en ese preciso momento lugar y personaje crearon un nuevo recuerdo el sabor de la boca de Brick reslta mas el sabor de petalos de Gritar, bailar saltar y cantar , era perfecto ese momento.**

**Brick aun estaba en Shock , como puedo ocurrir eso, no lo iba a negar ese helado estab delicioso y mas aun no sabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento si eran lso suaves petalos de rosa o los suaves labios de Momoko, ahí Brick Him se dio cuenta que Momoko asi sea Insoportable,enamoradiza,presumida…Podia llegar a ser la mas hermosa rosa, el odiaba a las rosas por ser comunes pero esta rosa no lo era, y desde ahora le gusta la rosa que tiene al frente delicada, suave y fria.**

Momoko alejo sus labios despacio y le sonrio a este estaba paralizado

-Brck que tienes-esperando la rspuesta del susodicho-Nome digas…-viendo la cara sonrojada de Brick-¿que este es tu primer beso?

-Ya vamonos de aquí-decia un Brick rojo comos u gorra, pero no era de calor. Ni de vergüenza, en verdad era su primer beso.

-Ok, pero probaste el helado petalos de rosa-decia una Momoko feliz

-si , es delicioso pero ahora mi sabor favorito es otro-decia un Brick Normal

-¿Ha ,si cual?-Deca una Momoko curiosa

-El de tus labios , con sabor a petalos de rosa- dijo Brick mirando los ojos rosados de su contraparte que transmitian un brillo especatcular


End file.
